Harry Potter and the Luck Potion
by Spiny Norman
Summary: How does this "Liquid Luck" (felix felicis) work, and why don't we see (or use) more of it? Probably because using luck, a time machine, or say, a machine gun would make the story really really short.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Luck Potion**

_Plan 3, in case the time machine and the bazooka don't work_

So there it was: The full cauldron of Liquid Luck that professor Slughorn had made. It was a lot of Felix Felicis.

Harry took a mug, dipped it, and took a sip. At first, it tasted simply sweet, then, as he slowly drank the cup, other tastes drifted in and out: caramel, vanilla, and others that he did not recognize immediately. All in all, it was pretty good. The way its taste kept changing ever to slightly did have a tendency to keep you drinking. Before he knew, Harry had taken a second mug and had already nearly finished it.

"Two is enough,", he thought, "hat should do it.". What 'it' was he didn't know yet, but it should do at least _something_. He put down the mug and looked around, waiting expectantly to see what lucky events would occur. Nothing happened. After a minute or so, he changed his mind about the luck potion. "Ah, it's probably molten fudge mixed with meade…", he thought, "Old Sluggy having a laugh at the students' expense. It was unlikely to begin with: How can you _make_ luck? I can make a broom fly, but I don't know if anything could _force_ coincidences to happen. The potion tasted fine, though.".

He closed the door quietly and went back to finish an assignment in the library. It hadn't been mysteriously already written before him, more proof that the luck potion was totally rubbish.


	2. Chapter 2

It was half an hour later that Ron and Hermione came running towards him from two different sides, shouting exitedly. "Harry! Harry!", they cried, waving a news bulletin of _The Daily Prophet_, its ink still wet. "You'll never guess what happened!", Hermione and Ron said both at the same time.

"Well? What?"

"Look at this special news bulletin that an owl brought just 15 minutes ago!", said Ron. "It seems that You-know-who was worrying about some magical objects called horcruxes, that he stored his soul in so that he would never die. He had ordered Wormtail to take them to a new hiding place, or some say to send them into outer space on a Muggle rocket. But Wormtail didn't pay any attention to Muggle traffic, and when he tried to cross a road he got hit by a 50 ton truck. He was killed instantly and all the horcruxes have been totally destroyed."

"But wait until you hear what I've got to say!", interrupted Hermione before Harry could respond. "_This_ news bulletin arrived _5_ minutes ago by special eagle. Lord Voldemort is dead! He was shaving this morning when he stumbled and accidentally cut his own head off. Apparently he'd gotten careless because he had those horcruxes, so he had taken to shaving with a katana."

A suspicious glance started to appear in her eyes. "Harry, you haven't been doing anything illegal, like drinking that Luck Potion, have you?"

"No, no…", replied Harry quickly before it could go any furter, "I wouldn't dare. This _must_ be just a coincidence."

"I don't see why the dark side should never suffer misfortunes.", he added, "And you know what they say about gift horses and things like that.".

Hermione still looked doubtful, but Ron shrugged. "Oh well. That's that I suppose. Now we can get back to really important stuff. You'll never guess who'd been caught snogging the seeker of the Ravenclaw team…"…


	3. Chapter 3

(Another five minutes later, professor Slughorn came running into the Great Hall. He spotted Harry in a few second and came running towards him, nearly exhausted. "Thank goodness I found you, Harry.", he said, sweating and all out of breath from the unusual exercise of running 30 seconds. "I hope you didn't drink any of that Liquid Luck I made. I made a terrible mistake. Two pages in the recipe book were stuck together, and instead of Liquid Luck, the cauldron contains a powerful, abiding laxative. Isn't that a coincidence?")


End file.
